Luvia
by LoveLoki
Summary: Un día lluvioso, un extraño afecto, mal entendidos y lágrimas. Mi primera historia de Kingdom Hearts. Sora x Kairi
1. Chapter 1

Lluvia

_**Lluvia**_

**Kingdom Hearts**

Bueno, para empezar, empiezo diciendo que este fanfic, es el primero que escribo sobre Kingdom Hearts.

Es una historia de romance, entre Sora y Kairi, dos de sus protagonistas. Por lo que a quien no le interese ver a estos dos personajes juntos, mejor que no lean la historia.

_Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenecen a Squaresoft (Square-Enix) y Disney._

**Resumen:** Un día lluvioso, un extraño afecto, mal entendidos y lágrimas. Mi primera historia de Kingdom Hearts. Sora x Kairi

**LLUVIA**

_Esta historia transcurre en el período entre el final del Kingdom Hearts II, al final del KH2 cuando llega el mensaje del rey Mickey._

Desde que pasaron esos tiempos tan difíciles, a Sora le costaba llevar una vida tan fácil, ir al colegio, cuanto hacía de eso… Lo único que odiaba era tener que madrugar cada día.

Todo era tan tranquilo, hacían la vida de una persona cualquiera.

Sora y Kairi iban a la misma clase, pero Riku, era un año mayor, iba a un curso superior.  
Siempre quedaban para ir juntos hacia el instituto, aunque muchas de las veces se encontraban a Selphie, Tidus o Wakka, incluso a veces los encontraban a los tres juntos.

**Kairi:** Sora!! Vamos! BAJA! Llegaremos tarde!  
**Sora:** Hm… Espérate! Ahora bajo!  
**Kairi:** (_A Riku_) Qué dormilón es!

**Riku:** Si, pero si no, no sería el.

**Kairi:** Tienes razón (_Sonriendo_)

Cuando Sora consiguió levantarse de la cama, vestirse, arreglarse, asearse y todas esas cosas, bajó y se unió a Riku y Kairi.

Después de recibir alguna que otra bronca (_Más de Kairi que de Riku_), siguieron su destino hacia el instituto.

En el camino, se encontraron a Selphie, quien también se unió a ellos.

**Selphie:** Uf! Has visto esas nubes?  
**Kairi:** No son tantas después de todo, no?  
**Selphie:** Creo haber oído que hoy lloverá mucho.  
**Sora:** Que va! Seguro que no!  
**Selphie:** Lo que digo yo va a misa.  
**Sora**: Seguro…  
**Kairi**: Sora! No seas así!  
**Riku:** Pues yo creo que si que puede llover…  
**Selphi**e: Bueno! Dejemos el tema… cambiemos a otro… (Poniendo cara de viciosa).  
**Sora:** Das un poco de miedo.  
**Selphie**: Sora, Kairi… Verdad que vosotros… ya habéis comido un paopu?

Kairi y Sora dieron un salto enorme y Riku los miró con un reojo molesto.

**Kairi:** P-Por supuesto que… n-no!  
**Sora:** N-no! Nosotros? Pero que estás diciendo!

**Selphie:** Pues os noto nerviosos.  
**Riku:** Esas cosas no se preguntan, Selphie. (_Adelantándose con una cara más bien molesta_)  
**Kairi:** Riku?  
**Sora:** Eso, eso!

**Selphie:** Pero yo quería saber que se siente!!

**Kairi:** Vamos, Selphie que llegamos tarde!

**Selphie:** Anda! Es verdad!

Sora y Kairi se sentaban uno al lado del otro, en las últimas hileras, ya estaban casi terminando la primera hora de clase, pero por alguna razón los dos tenían la misma cara perdida.

**Sora:** "Que, qué se siente?"  
**Kairi:** "… Bueno, no hemos comido ninguno, pero…"

En la mente de los dos aparece la imagen del dibujo en la piedra…

**Sora:** "Cuando volví… Vi que Kairi me dibujó un paopu… en el dibujo…"  
**Kairi:** "Cuando entré en la cueva, vi que Sora dibujó un paopu hacía a mi…"

**Los dos:** "Realmente tendríamos que comernos uno?"

Se miraron de reojo, se sonrojaron y apartaron la vista.

Ya cuando acabaron las clases, a Kairi le tocaba limpiar el aula.

**Sora:** Si quieres te espero…  
**Kairi:** No, no hace falta que me esperes, ya nos veremos mañana, Sora. (_Sonriendo_)  
**Sora**: … Bueno…

Sora se dirigió al pasillo, y salio por la puerta hacia casa.

Kairi estaba tranquilamente barriendo el suelo de su aula… Cuando repentinamente alguien le palmeó el hombro y se pegó un pequeño susto.

**Kairi:** Ah… Riku, eres tú, me has asustado!

**Riku:** Lo siento, (_Riendo un poco_), vaya, hoy te toca a ti la limpieza.  
**Kairi:** Pues si, y tú como es que has salido tan tarde?  
**Riku:** Yo he tenido que recoger unas cosas en gimnasia.  
**Kairi:** Oh, claro.  
**Riku:** Y Sora, no está esperándote?  
**Kairi**: Quería hacerlo, pero le he dicho que no hacia falta, y se ha ido.

**Riku:** Vaya, así que Sora no está…

**Sora:** Vaya! Me he olvidado una cosa en el aula… Pues nada, volvamos a recogerla. "Además que allí todavía debe estar Kairi"

**Kairi:** Oye Riku, no hace falta que me esperes.  
**Riku:** Ya que más da. Estás a punto de terminar.  
**Kairi:** Bueno, sí.

El rostro de Riku cambió un poco, puso un rostro más bien nostálgico…

**Riku**: Oye Kairi…  
**Kairi**: Dime (_Con su sonrisa de siempre_)

**Riku**: … Puedo darte una cosa?  
**Kairi**: Una cosa? Qué es?

**Riku:** La quieres o no?  
**Kairi:** Bueno… si me la quieres dar…

**Sora:** Puf, ya he vuelto, ahora ir hacia mi aula.

**Riku:** Te la daré pero… antes quiero que cierres los ojos.  
**Kairi:** Eh? Porque?

**Riku:** Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa.  
**Kairi:** (_Sonriendo_) De acuerdo.

Justo en ese momento empezaron a caer gotas y gotas de lluvia…

Y… Riku se dispuso a darle lo que le había dicho. Kairi continuaba con los ojos cerrados, lo que no se esperaba es que de repente… notó a un aliento muy cerca del suyo, y su cuerpo hizo un escalofrío al notar sus labios contra otros…  
Riku la estaba besando…

**Sora:** Vaya, si al final Selphie tenía razón, al final se ha puesto a llover, y de una manera muy violenta, y no tengo paraguas… bueno…

Sora se asomó ha la aula para ver a Kairi pero se encontró con la sorpresa, Riku y Kairi se estaban besando, y Kairi con esos ojos cerrados parecía disfrutar.  
Sora se quedó un rato en blanco… Pero por inercia puso su mano al pecho… intentando agarrarse el corazón. En su rostro podía mostrase su dolor…  
Entonces, Sora salió corriendo…

Kairi pudo oír los pasos y abrió los ojos de golpe… Que fue ese sentimiento que acabó de sentir?...

Riku se separó al fin de ella, pero ella estaba atontada. No se lo podía creer, su primer beso, con Riku…

**Kairi:** Yo…  
**Riku:** Lo sé, Kairi, tú no estás enamorada de mi, lo sé, por eso, quería aprovechar la única oportunidad que tenía…

**Kairi**: Pero…  
**Riku:** Espero no haberte molestado…  
**Kairi:** No! No me has molestado!  
**Riku:** Eres muy buena, Kairi… Se que… estás enamorada de Sora, y que, estaríais pensando en comeros juntos un paopu… por eso…  
**Kairi**: Eso no es verdad, no lo pensamos en ningún momento…  
**Riku**: Pero tú le amas!  
**Kairi:** …

**Riku**: Y el a ti…

Se quedaron un rato en silencio con la mirada baja… Kairi intentó romper el hielo.

**Kairi**: Bueno, nos vamos a casa?  
**Riku:** Sí…  
**Kairi:** Está lloviendo mucho, suerte que he traído el paraguas.  
**Riku:** Si, yo también he traído el mío.

Al salir del instituto y yendo hacia sus casas…

**Kairi:** Seguro que Sora, está en su casa?  
**Riku:** eh? Pero si le dijiste tú que se fuera, no?  
**Kairi:** Pero… noto algo… como si supiese que no está en casa…  
**Riku**: Si? Bueno, de todas formas él es muy fuerte.  
**Kairi**: … si…

**Riku:** Bueno, Kairi, ya llegamos a tu casa.  
**Kairi**: Si, nos vemos Riku…

**Riku**: Adiós!

…

**N/A:** El próximo es el final  
Poned comens!


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí la segunda parte:

**Aquí la segunda parte:**

Kairi se quedó mirando como Riku se iba, y cuando ya no pudo verlo… Giro hacia la otra calle corriendo… De alguna manera, sabía que Sora no había vuelto a casa, tenía un mal presentimiento…

Buscó por muchos sitios, pero no lo encontraba… Incluso buscó en la cueva secreta… Pero allí no estaba, después de quedarse un rato mirando el dibujo y acariciarlo, siguió su búsqueda.

**Kairi:** "Sora, dónde estás?"

De golpe Kairi paró en seco. Incluso llovía mucho… Pero… vio una silueta… sentada en un banco cerca de la playa… era Sora…

Sora no tenía paraguas, estaba empapado, sentado, mirando hacia el suelo, no lograba verle el rostro…

Kairi se acercó sigilosamente…

**Kairi:** … Sora…?

Sora levantó el rostro, un rostro lleno de tristeza…

**Sora:** Kairi… (_Mirándole fijamente y tristemente_)

**Kairi**: Que te ocurre? (_Agachándose para verle los ojos_)  
**Sora:** … No te preocupes (_Girándole la cara_)  
**Kairi:** Cómo que no me preocupe? Cogerás una pulmonía!  
**Sora:** Hay cosas peores…  
**Kairi:** Pero que estás diciendo!?

Sora se levanta dejando atrás a la preocupada Kairi…

Kairi le seguía corriendo….

**Sora:** Kairi, por favor… No me sigas… quiero estar… solo…

Kairi empezó a preocuparse realmente.

**Kairi**: SORA!  
**Sora:** Me voy a casa… (_Siempre con su cara perdida_)

Kairi tenía los ojos realmente llorosos. Aún así era fuerte… No quería llorar…

Llegaron delante de la puerta de Sora.

**Sora:** Adiós Kairi… No querría estorbar…

Cuando dijo eso a Kairi le vino la imagen del beso de Riku y los pasos.

**Kairi**: Entonces, eras tú el que corría, verdad?  
**Sora**: … Sí… Ahora ya se por que me dijiste que me fuera…  
**Kairi**: NO! NO FUE POR ESO! CRÉEME!

**Sora:** … Cuesta de creer eso… Kairi… Ahora me voy…

Kairi tenía una mirada desesperanzadora, soltó el paraguas y cogió fuertemente del brazo a Sora. No pudo evitar… dejar caer lágrimas…

**Kairi:** No… yo no… por favor… créeme…

**Sora:** Entonces… Por qué? Yo… Creía que tú… (_Con mirada a punto de echarse a llorar_)  
**Kairi:** Riku… me dijo… que quería al menos dármelo una vez… porque tú… serías el único que podría más adelante… Por eso me pidió que cerrara los ojos… pero yo no sabía que sería eso… ni menos que estarías tu allí! (_Llorando_)

Sora no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar también…

**Sora**: Ya basta, no quiero que llores.  
**Kairi:** Tú también estás llorando!

Sora al oír eso, se despegó del brazo de Kairi y la abrazó fuertemente.

**Kairi:** Sora?...  
**Sora**: Lo siento… Kairi… Para mí… siempre…

**Kairi**: … Lo sé…

**Sora:** Vi… el … dibujo…

**Kairi:** Si… yo también…

**Sora:** Entonces… Lo de Riku…  
**Kairi:** Yo quiero mucho a Riku… Pero lo que siento por ti es diferente… lo he podido comprobar, cuando he oído los pasos y tenía el presentimiento de que no estabas en casa…

**Sora: **Eres increíble…  
**Kairi**: Je, je, puede. Va! Tonto deja de llorar!  
**Sora:** Lo mismo digo!  
**Kairi:** Sora… Pase lo que pase… estarás siempre conmigo?  
**Sora**: Te lo dije una vez y puedo decírtelo las veces que quieras.  
**Kairi:** Dímelo de nuevo.  
**Sora**: Estaré siempre contigo, pase lo que pase…

Kairi se acercó al rostro de Sora y lo besó, Sora respondió al beso.

**Kairi:** Lo siento, quería que el primero fuera contigo…  
**Sora:** El primero con amor si, supongo.  
**Kairi:** No me seas burro!

**Sora**: Te quiero…

**Kairi:** … Yo también…

Se volvieron a besar…

Bajo la lluvia…

**Sora:** Bueno será mejor que vuelvas a casa, al final nos pondremos enfermos…  
**Kairi:** Sí! Por tu culpa he perdido el paraguas!

**Sora:** Lo siento…

**Kairi:** No me importa…

Se dieron un último beso y Kairi se fue a su casa…

Al día siguiente…

**Riku**: Que? Que está enfermo?

**Madre**: Pues sí… Ayer se olvidó el paraguas y está con fiebre…  
**Riku:** Vale, muchas gracias…

Riku siguió caminando hacia el instituto…

**Riku:** "Se olvido el paraguas? Pero no se fue antes de que empezara a llover?, encima Kairi también está enferma, pero ella no llevaba paraguas?" No lo entiendo…

Riku se paró delante de la playa… y mientras cerró los ojos… le vino a la mente una imagen… entonces se dirigió a la cueva…

**Riku:** Ahora lo entiendo todo…

**FIN**

_N/A_: Espero que os haya gustado Poned comens plis!!


End file.
